Armpit (Theodore Johnson)
Armpit is a camper at Camp Green Lake. He is also the main protagonist of the Holes sequel Small Steps. Before Camp Green Lake Theodore was arrested and sent to Camp Green Lake for beating up two older boys at a movie theater, over a bucket of popcorn. At Camp Green Lake Theodore arrived at Camp Green Lake, was assigned to D-Tent and received his nickname, Armpit, due to his body odor. While Stanley was at Camp Green Lake, Armpit became his "mentor" as assigned by Mr. Pendanski. Anyone who called Armpit by his real name, Theodore, would get shoved to the ground by him when Mr. Pendanski wasn't present. Though a tough guy, he had a somewhat sensitive side, like when he saw Stanley's fish-fossil, he said in a sing-song voice, "Aww look at the little fishies! Aww... I mean that's cool...". In the book, when he had to use the bathroom, the Warden jabbed him with a pitchfork, drawing blood. In the movie, however, he tried to fool the Warden by taking an old oven dial and pass it off as something he found. The Warden asks him if he's trying to be funny or if he thinks she's stupid. Armpit says that he wasn't trying to be funny to which the Warden says, "Excuse me?". Mr. Sir then tells Armpit that he just lost a week of shower privileges, much to the chagrin of everyone in D-Tent, with Squid telling him that he's sleeping outside. Even after getting his uniform washed, his B.O. was still a force to be reckoned with. As Stanley Yelnats IV was finally being accepted as Caveman, and getting into the swing of things, when Armpit showed off his clean duds, he proudly threw his arms wide, and the vicious body odor sent everyone - including Caveman - scrambling, gagging, and laughing. "OH PUT 'EM DOWN!" After Camp Green Lake Armpit was released from Camp Green Lake after it was closed down. In the novel's sequel Small Steps, 3 years later, he is living on the east of Austin, Texas trying to make a better life for himself. He gets involved in a ticket scalping scheme with X-Ray to see pop star Kaira De Leon. The scheme goes pear-shaped after X-Ray confessed to Armpit that he made two copies of the last two tickets which were counterfeit, selling the real ones to ticket sellers, Felix and Moses who hear about the incident and is beaten up by them where Armpit avenges him. The situation is given the all clear afterwards after Detective Newberg of the Austin Police Department, tells Armpit that X-Ray was reluctant to sell the tickets at first because he promised that they were for him. He is also working on 5 key goals: 1) To graduate from high school. 2) Attend two years at Austin Community College. 3) Do well enough to transfer to the University of Texas. 4) To not do anything stupid. and 5) To lose the name Armpit. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Movie Category:Characters in Book Category:Campers Category:Camp Green Lake Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive